Fil:FINCHEL MORE/@comment-3442408-20121219113353/@comment-5513213-20130127011848
Coucou et Bonne Année!!! Bonne santé et pleins de bonnes choses!!! Désolé ne pas t'avoir répondu avant, ça fait quand même un mois je sais mais j'ai été pas mal pris ces temps ci... Une de mes tantes qui vi en Espagne est décédée... On la appris à Noel qui lui restait plus que quelques semaines à vivre parce qu'elle avait attrapper un cancer... Donc voila c'était assez dure à supporter, surtout vers la fin et avec tout ça j'ai pas trop eu le temps de venir sur le wiki... Et toi sinon comment c'est passer ta reprise?! Sinon t'en a penser quoi du dernier épisode?! Moi je l'ai trouvé assez moyen Pour un épisode d'après hiatus... Toute la partie brochel n'était pas top du tout, du grand n'importe quoi même, lui faire toute une scène parce qu'il est arrivé en retard j'ai trouvé ça moyen, même si j'aime bien le fait que finalement brody aménage chez rachel et kurt. J'ai bcp aimé la chanson baby got back, par contre j'ai l'impression de retrouver en Adam un blaine 2.0, c'est dommage et à la fin il va devenir aussi chiant que Blaine, même si pour le moment je le préfère 100 fois plus à Blaine... Après toute cette histoire du bal de sadie hawkins j'ai trouvé l'idée bonne mais pas assez travaillé... J'ai bien aimé le solo de Tina, par contre toute cette histoire comme quoi elle serait amoureuse de Blaine c'était plutot limite, d'autant plus qu'elle c'était pas remis avec Mike dans le 406?! Je sens que tina et blaine vont vers une amitié à la hummelberry 2.0 et c'est dommage que Glee reprenne ce qui marche pour refaire un truc nouveau avec, ils avaient évité ça depuis le début de la saison et là on dirait qu'ils font n'importe quoi... Pareil pour Blaine qui est amoureux de Sam, ça ressemble un peu à Kurt qui était amoureux de Finn, mais si c'est bien tourné le béguin que Blaine a pour Sam pourrait etre interessant... Après on arrive au jarley est c'est la meilleure partie de l'épisode, plus ça va et plus je les trouve mignons tout les deux ensemble, et Kitty qui essaie de récupérer Jake c'était pas mal non plus, par contre Kitty et Puck c'est du grand n'importe quoi, il manquerait plus que Kitty tombe enceinte de Puck!!! Je les trouver mignons tout les deux et puis finalement je trouve qu'ils vont pas du tout ensemble.... Après niveau chanson ça allait, locked out of heaven j'ai bien aimé, j'ai trouvé aussi bien que blow me mais j'aurais bien vu un solo de jake dessus, no scrubs je supporte pas cte chanson, la version glee est mieux que l'original... tell him c'était pas mal mais sans plus et i have only eyes for you j'ai trouvé dommage que ce soit la chanson de cloture, j'aurais bien vu ryder la chanter pour Marley un peu comme Rachel avait chanter Jar Of Hearts à Finn mais bon... C'est dommage qu'on est pas plus vu Unique et aussi Ryder... Et une des meilleures parties de l'épisode c'est la fin quand Trent vient voir Finn, Blaine et Sam pour leur avouer ce qu'ont les warblers, c'est dommage qu'on en est pas plus parler... Et aussi un truc trop drole c'est quand le jarley dansait et qu'ils s'agitaient comme si yavait le feu alors que la musique en fond n'était pas si rythmé que ça XD... Miantenant j'attends avec impatience les épisodes suivants, surtout le 12 pour Torn et le 13 s'annonce comme le meileur de la saison surtout niveau chansons, j'espère que Naya reprendra bien Girl on Fire, elle a totalement lavoix pour la chanter, et le 14 avec tous réunis s'annonce aussi très bien, par contre j'espère que le couple quinntana ne se fera pas, ce serait une des pires intrigues de Glee... Light the world c'est une des meilleures chansons originales avec Get it Right, c'est dommage qu'ils en fassent plus parce qu'ils sont doués pour faire des chansons originales... Santana débarquant à NY, soit c'est super soit un raté complé, mais revoir santana plus souvent et ces réfléxions ce sera super, ça me manque pour le moment.. Dans le 206 quand Karofsky a embrasser Kurt je suis rester aussi con que Kurt je crois XD... Ca me fait penser que Adele n'a même pas gagné de nrj music awards ce soir, d'autant plus qu'elle chante bcp mieux que Rihanna mais bon c'est comme ça... C'est la ou on se rend compte que la moyenne dage de ceux qui votent et de 12 ans, parce que quand on voit que les 1d ont remporté la catégorie groupe internionale alors que leur musique n'est pas si top que ça on se pose ds questions... C'est vrai que dans TBBT, depuis qu'il ya Amy et Bernadette c'est moins bien je trouve, les deux sont cool et drole, surtout amy, mais je trouve que du coup Penny n'a plus d'intrigues avec les garçons et c'est dommage... Ne me parle pas du journal du matin XD mon père le lit tjrs en prenant son petit dej, et c'est la ou tu te dis que tes parents sont vieux XD... Heureusement qu'en France les armes sont pas légales sinon on aurait aussi des tueries comme aux USA... Ca me fait penser que la sfr me propose un samsung galaxy s 3 mini a 30 euros pour me récompenser de ma fidélité mais franchement je me demande ce que ça vaut, moi j'ai un blackberry, mais mon dieu que ce téléphone est pourrie, mais par contre il est bien résistant, il est tombé plusieurs fois par terre sans se casser et il a pris plusieurs bains mais il marche encore mais sinon il est pourrie... Aujourd'hui les portables t'en a un qui sort toute les semaines j'ai l'impression mais pour en trouver un qui soit vraiment bien tu galère, parce que souvent ils sont magnifiques mais ils ne supporte aucuns choque, mais c'est pratiquement impossible de ne jamais faire tomber son portable, même en fesait attention c'est mission impossible.... C'est vrai que le suicide c'est assez extreme pour souvent "pas grand chose", ça fait souffrir tout ton entourage quand tu fais ça et en plus c'est pas vraiment une solution, c'est surtout un acte égoiste... J'ose même pas imaginé à quel point il faut etre déprimé pour en venir à ça... Oups c'était dans le 409 pas le 410... On en a eu toute la saison de l'avenir des séniors, Mike ça a commencé vers west side story et ça c'est arrete dans goodbye, kurt et rachel toute la saison c'était sur la nyade, dès le 301, puis après quand rachel et kurt se présente pr devenir président des élèves puis après dans le 318 et jusqu'à la fin de la saison, Quinn c'était surtout dans le 308, après santana c'étaot à partir du 316 jusqu'à la fin, finn aussi avec son histoire d'armée, Mercedes on a pas trop eu, un peu dans le 316 mais sinon pas trop et Puck on la mis de cote presque jusqua la fin de la saison.. La saison devrait débarquer fin février sur w9, je sais si je regarderais vu les super voix françaises qu'ils ont collés aux perso... Moi bientot c'est les dents de sagesse que je vais me faire enlver, mais ça fait mal l'appendicite?! enfin avant oui parce que si ça fait pas mal on te l'enleverais pas, mais après l'opération tavait encore mal?! Ca a l'air compliquer tout ça... Finalement je penses que j'ai aller en S, j'ai plus un esprit scientifique que littéraire, et en plus je trouve que les matières littéraires sont plus compliquer que les scientifiques... en histoire ou en français, il faut vraiment tout faire tout seul, trouver un plan et tout quand on fait un commentaire alors qu'en maths par exemple on va des théorèmes et des calculs en cours et quand on est en interros c'est juste de l'application, c'est tu sais ou tu sais pas, même si en français ya tjrs moyen de faire quelque chose.... Je planifies mon plan de vie comme rachel et kurt dans le 301 XD... L'IUFM c'est là où tu apprends à devenir enseignant, tu vas faire des stages dans des écoles pour voir comment il faut enseigner, tu apprends des méthodes tout ça... En Irlande?! il doit faire hyper froid en hiver même si ça doit etre magnifique comme pays et comme culture... Une qualité qu'a Adam et pas Blaine c'est qua au moins lui n'a pas d'actions chez vivel dop fixation méton XD.... La géo c'est pour ceux qui veulent faire du commerciale, pour savoir ou il faut s'installer et où il faut aller faire travailler des enfants et les payer une misère.. C'est lamentable de faire travailler des enfants... En histoire j'aimais bien l'antiquité aussi, jusqua ce que je prenne option latin et là ca ma dégouter de l'antiquité et des dieux et du latin... J'avais une prof horrible en latin et du coup moi qui avait pris ça parce que ça minteresser j'ai passer à deux à perdre mon temps et à faire 3 h par semaines en plus de cours.. La en geo on voit le dévelloppement durable et en quoi cela va aider les pays du sud et ceux du nord : Amen!!! C'est d'un chiant pas possible... Un truc que tu revois aussi tout les ans c'est le citoyen et ses droits, tout les ans on le refait, jpense que arrivé à la majorité, tout le monde va savoir aller voter XD... C'est important de voir ça mais tout les ans c'est lassant.. Finalement le bac c'est pas aussi simple que le brevet, à coté le brevet ça ressemble à un petit qcm... L'imigration italienne ne changeras pas non plus ma vie XD... Nous notre réglément est assez "lache", o est assez "libre"... Mike il peut mourrir tout le monde s'en fou, puisque tina se sera remise avec Blaine ou un autre XD... Perso une qui manque à Glee, c'est Santana, autant en saison 1 elle servait pas à grand chose autant en saison 2 et 3 elle a vraiment pris de l'importance et maintenant glee sans elle c'est plus pareil... Quinn me manque aussi, mercedes moins, tout semble l'avoir oublié, kurt passe tout son temps avec rachel maintenant et Sam a tourner la page avec Britt... Le 320 aussi est à passer, surtout la révolte de Tina, elle rien dis durant 3 saisons et c'est à deux épisodes de la fin de la saison 3 qu'elle se réveille, mais c'était avant qu'il fallait se secouer ma cocotte... La neige revient en force maintenant et le verglas avec, biensur chez moi ya pas de neige et pas de verglas, ya un peu de gel le matin mais pas de quoi casser une pate à un canard... 10° encore ça va mais en dessous je sort écharpe, bonnet et gants XD... Le jour ou je les croise dans la rue, je change de trottoir je crois XD.. Après ça dépend des régions, c'est que vers la ou j'habite c'est plus favorable à l'espagnol lv2, pour ceux qui vivent en frontière italienne c'est l'itzlien lv2 tout ça mais généralement seul l'anglais sert...8 à 10h de philo par semaine ça revient à 8 à 10h de sommeil par semaine XD... C'est quoi AP?! C'est dommage que Sue soit passer à la trappe comme ça, et c'est aussi dommage que Roz Washington ne revienne pas parce que la guerre entre ces deux était vraiment pas mal...